Trapped
by Senshi of Valis
Summary: A device meant to win the war for the wrong side goes wrong causing past, present and future from different dimensions to meet in a most unexpected fashion.


Trapped

Chapter 1

This story was my little brother's idea and I'm helping him write it, hope everyone enjoys it. My other stories are on hold for the moment but I am working on them and hope to start them up again soon. Thanks everyone.

Yes, today was the day that those fools would pay with their lives for standing up against him and his plans. The fools actually thought that they could stop him? What a laugh, he was the most powerful in the known universe and the only reason for his loses was the idiots surrounding him. He needed smarter, better warriors at his side, ones who could easily obliterate the foolish one who resisted him.

He had found a way to get the soldiers he wanted, the ones he needed to crush his opposition. He would call warriors from the future who was from his past who was in the future of the planet they were on. Shaking his head he cursed silently, he hated time travel since all it caused was headaches. A headache he couldn't escape from at the moment since resources were scarce but after squashing his adversaries he could salvage their equipment and combine it with his and finally have a way home.

He stomped angrily down the dimly lit chamber, his large metallic feet causing loud clanging noises as they impacted the floor with each step. He was on his way to one of his better warriors though he knew the fool was a traitor to his cause. No matter though, as soon as his space time oscillation device was activated he would pull the original Megatron here where they could destroy the Maximals then leisurely off the slumbering Autobots while they were in stasis.

'Yes today was going to be a good day.'

'Yes, today was going to be a good day.' Ranma though, hands in his pockets as he lazily walked along the top of the fence running along the since of the canal. Akane had gone over to a friends house to work on a school project. Ukyo had to go to Kyoto over a major dispute over the bill for her supplies. Ranma did feel sorry for the girl but it meant she would be staying out of his hair. Finally, the Amazons closed the Cat Café down because they had to return to the village over a dispute with the Musk and wanted every available Amazon back at the village in case it escalated.

Only ones who would have the chance to bother him were P-Chan and the insane Kuno's. P-Chan was hopefully gone somewhere, if Ranma was lucky it would be in Egypt or better yet Antarctica. The Kuno's would hopefully keep their delusional self away from him and off smoking grass or whatever it was that made them the way they were.

Not paying attention to the fence he missed noticing the lose piece of fence and tripped on it falling off it and into the canal. Coughing and sputtering Ranma sat up in the water with a sigh as he was now a curvy red haired girl. Looking up she noticed someone she wasn't too sure that she wanted to see. Nodoka was looking down wide-eyed at Ranma, hand covering her mouth.

"Auntie Saotome!" Ranma cried happily, bounding out of the water and landed next to the older woman with a few quick hops.

"Ranko, weren't you, I could have sworn you were a guy just a moment ago." Nodoka said. Ranma was almost sure the woman's eyes were spinning.

"Don't be silly Auntie." Ranma said, a nervous twitch forming in her eye. "How could I have been a guy a moment ago and a girl now?"

"Your right dear." Nodoka said with an oblivious smile as the younger girl flared her ki drying her clothes. "My Ranko dear, that was amazing. Since you are dry now maybe you would like to join me for a sundae."

"Of courser Auntie, I'd love that!" Ranma said happily, not having to act. Spending time with her mother and free treats! That was perfect, and best of all how could she get hit with hot water in an ice cream shop. "I knew today was going to be great!"

"Is Ranma back from his training trip?" Nodoka asked not noticing the fallen look on the pigtailed youth's face.

"Tarantulas, is it ready?" Megatron growled as he entered the lab of his lackey. He would never admit it but the little freak and his lab always creeped Megatron out. He would never tell anyone, admit it to his lackeys much less himself. He was frightened of the little creep, just creeped out by him. No, fear wasn't a factor just pure, unadulterated creepiness.

"Of course lord Megatron." Tarantulas said, hissing a little as he talked.

"Then activate it." Megatron snarled.

"Of course, Lord Megatron." Tarantulas said turning toward his computer console. With a few quick keystrokes the large metal sphere in the middle of the room started glowing blue. The pair of rings surrounding it started to spin, one on a horizontal axis the other on a vertical axis, lighting arcing between the rings as they sped up slowly. "Energon build up raising slowly…twenty percent…thirty…forty…system is stable…temporal field stabilizing…"

"Good, good, soon we will be victorious." Megatron laughed just as a red light started strobing and an alarm started sounding.

"What's that?" Megatron demanded, agitation growing. They were so close, the fool better had not messed everything up or he would squash the fool's spark!

"Incoming energon wave, we have to abort!" Tarantulas said, frantically typing away at the console as the rings started slowing.

"NO!" Megatron growled grabbing Tarantulas by the neck and throwing him across the chamber. Sitting down at the console Megatron quickly studied it before finding the right controls.

"You idiot, there is no telling what will happen if the energon wave interact with the field!" Tarantulas shouted though Megatron pointedly ignored him. How dare the fool backtalk him? They were so close and he refused to let some fool stop him now. He raised the energon level's increasing the temporal field to ninety percent as the base started to shake. The energon wave must have been a powerful one but he refused to let it stop him now, victory was within his grasp.

The energon wave tore through the ship passing through the lab washing over the temporal field spiking the temporal field. The energon output was raising well over a thousand percent with no sign of stopping. The field began to destabilize as well as the dimensional field. A small chuckle formed in the back of his mind as thoughts of several versions of Megatron from different dimensions being summoned to become his lackey's. He would go down in Cybertron History.

"What's happening?" Megatron cried out as his hand started turning into particles and dispersing into thin air as the shaking intensified. He laughed as he watched the output reaching into the millions as the machine started violently tearing itself apart. At least he would take those damned Maximals with him.

"We've won Primal, we've won!" Megatron laughed maniacally as his entire body started dispersing into particles. "I knew this was going to be a good day!!!"

Ranma frowned as the table started shaking that her mother and her sat at in the ice cream parlor enjoying a delicious hot fudge sundae, or in her case her third one. Looking up she saw her mother's face grow pale in fright as the entire building started shaking violently.

"Get under the table." Nodoka cried out as the other people surrounding them was doing the same. Ranma wanted to protest but sighed following her mother's example. She could handle whatever may have fell but wasn't too sure about the older woman.

"What the?" Nodoka gasped as the two huddled under the table, her face turning completely white as she watched something in horror. Following her gaze she saw what she was looking at, the sky was a mix of pitch black, red, pink, blue and green. The colors liked something like a kaleidoscope as lighting danced between the sky and the ground destroying everything it struck with ease.

"What's happening?" Ranma gasped, once in her life beside the neko ken training she felt fear.

"It's the end of the world." Nodoka said softly, tears running softly. "Oh Ranma."

"He's okay Auntie Saotome." Ranma said softly as Nodoka took her hand, "We'll be okay."

Ranma was worried though, she could face anything and have but this? She wasn't even sure what was going on and as far as she knew it truly could be the end of the world.

"Mom…I love you…" Ranma said softly looking up at the older woman as a bolt of energy struck the parlor leveling it.

"We're on our way back now cup, sheesh." Hot Rod said over the communications line as he tore down the valley floor easily reaching over a hundred miles per hour in car mode with Daniel riding in the passenger seat inside of him. The two had been fishing when his sensors started going haywire with strange energy readings. That's when the sky started going weird and Ultra Magnus recalled all Autobots back to the city which they were now currently heading back with Cup annoying the hell out of him as he dodged bolts of lightning tearing up the landscape around them.

A pink car pulled up beside them matching their speed though it was easy to tell it was straining to keep up with Hot Rod. "Hey, what's up Arcee?"

"Don't know Hot Rod but I'm worried." Arcee replied dodging a bolt that missed her by just a few inches. "This isn't normal."

"Don't worry about it." Hot Rod said, "It'll blow over."

"I wish I had your confidence Hot Rod but this…This is crazy!" Arcee said picking up a little more speed.

"Just a few more miles to go, just hold on a few more minutes!" Hot Rod said.

"I'm with Arcee, Hot Rod." Daniel said, "I'm scared."

"I'm sure it'll be okay." Arcee said trying to sound reassuring but her shaky voice betrayed her thoughts just as another bolt came down between the two too fast to dodge. The two were thrown away from each other and flipping a few times before everything went blank.

Daniel groaned as he rubbed his sore head lying on the ceiling of Hot Rod's car mode which didn't make any sense. Gaining his bearing he found that Hot Rod must have been over turned which explained everything. What still didn't make any sense was they seemed to be in a city that looked like it was devastated by the Decepticons but there wasn't any sign of them. He didn't want to push that though.

"Hot Rod, are you okay?" Daniel asked, a little worried when his friend didn't answer. "Please Hot Rod, wake up."

"Hey, not so loud Danno." Hot Rod groaned, "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Arcee groaned reliving Daniel a little more, at least she was here to and okay. Hopefully the others were okay to, and hopefully his mother was okay. He wasn't too worried about his father as Spike was on Moon Base One orbiting Cybertron. Daniel crawled out of the open window as Arcee walked up to them letting Hot Rod transform into his robot mode.

"My GPS is showing that we are in Japan but that's impossible." Hot Rod said, "That blast must have damaged my sensors."

"This is not good." Arcee said, "I can't pick up Autobot City's communication line."

"Me either, let's just try and figure out where we are and go from there." Hot Rod said.

"Wow, you are actually acting pretty mature." Arcee said with a playful yet worried smirk.

"What, I'm mature." Hot Rod said indignantly. "What's wrong with the way I act."

"Nothing, it's just nice seeing you like this." Arcee said with a smile before picking Daniel up and letting him sit on her shoulder. "I could get used to it."

"What does that mean?" Hot Rod asked a little confused as he followed the pink Autobot.

"We're alive?" Nodoka asked a little weakly as she looked around the devastated parlor. Ranko was already standing up offering the older woman a hand up. The two stood and looked around noticing the other people looking around in fright and confusion. The sky had cleared up and went back to normal which was a good very good thing. At least it wasn't Ragnarok or Armageddon but what had just happened?

"Yep, of course we are." Ranma said with a bright smile.

"Ranma, why did you call me mom a few minutes ago?" Nodoka asked, a strange look coming across her face as she looked at Ranma.

"Well, you see, you kind of remind me of my mother." Ranma said scratching the back of her pigtail in a nervous manner.

"What kind of woman was she like?" Nodoka asked.

"She was very beautiful…Smart…Caring but she, she had this thing about honor." Ranma said sadly trying not to look at the older woman. She couldn't lie to save her life, she knew it, but what she was saying was true. "She took it too far."

"What did she do?" Nodoka asked.

"Let's check on the other people and make sure everyone is okay." Ranma said not wanting to say anything else on the matter.

"Ranko, please." Nodoka said, swallowing.

"She would rather see me dead than happy." Ranma said softly before walking to the closest group of people in the ruined parlor who looked like they may need some help. Nodoka stood there looking as if she had been slapped, all color draining from her face for the countless time that day. Something wasn't right and she was determined to find out what it was.


End file.
